The Revenge Prank
by xXBlackBloodAngelXx
Summary: Prize for,soraxtsuna123, the winner of my random reviewer contest! She wanted me to write a one-shot about Ponyboy and curly Shepherd pulling a prank on the gang.


**This One-shot is the prize for my random review contest posted on the story ****_Ponyboy's Reality Check._**** The Reviewer who won was: soraxtsuna123! Congratulations!**

**Guidelines for one-shot: Write a Hilarious One-shot about Curly Shepherd and Ponyboy Curtis Pranking the rest of the gang.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders!**

"Soda, Steve what are you guys doin'?" Asked a athletic 14-year-old boy. He had previously been making Fudge, but accidentally glued the bowl to his hands. He had searched everywhere in the house for his older brother, Sodapop, so he could pry the bowl out of his hands. He had coincidentally found Sodapop along with his best buddy, Steve Randle, Hiding behind the couch holding several bottles of glue.

"Nothing a stupid kid like you would understand." Snarked Steve. Pony glared at the 17 year old with as much venom as he could muster. He may of been his brother's best friend, but the truth was he hated Steve. He was always saying mean things to him and making him feel pathetic and worthless.

"Shhh, Pone! We're about to pull a prank on Darry! We poured glue all over the door mat, and Stevie, here convinced his girl to phone Darry at work saying that there was a fire, and if he didn't get here now everything we owned would be donated to the Hobo Shack of Cleveland and we would be sent off to the local orphanage!" Sodapop whisper- yelled with glee. Then, he danced like a ballerina to about 6 feet in front of the door and placed a chocolate pie on the floor knowing of Darry's weakness for chocolate and pie. It was like two guilty pleasures in one! He glanced out of the window and gasped. "Tee-hee Darrell is hooo-oome!" He cooed and tackled Steve and Pony in a crushing hug.

"Ponyboy, soda I'm home! What hap-pennnned!" Darry shrieked like a little girl as he tripped over his glued feet and fell face-first in the chocolate pie. Darry couldn't believe it! It was chocolate. But at the same time it was a pie. "OMG! OMG! OMG! It's a chocolate pie! I'm gonna marry you pie, but for now let us have an extreme make-out session so we can proclaim our LOOOOVE for each other! Pie. Pie. Pie. Pi-arrawrarraraw!" Darry then shoved his face in the pie and started snort and making loud smacking noises as he attempted to make-out with it.

"Was this really worth it?" Ponyboy asked the two boys who were laughing their heads off, but he on the otheer hand was extremely disturbed.

"Yes. Yes it was." Soda and Steve creepily replied at exactly the same time. Ponyboy was angry now! He burst into tears and ran out the door, with a bowl of fudge still glues to his hands. He ran and ran until he was kicked in the face by a brown shoe. He looked up to see a figure in dark blue jeans, a white T-Shirt, and a leather jacket smoking a cigarette. Pony recognized him right away. It was none other than Curly Shepherd!

"CURLY HELP ME I HAVE A BOWL OF FUDGE GLUED TO MY HANDS!" Ponyboy screamed to the cocky 15 year old. Said boy took out his trusty switchblade and cut Pony's skin off the bowl. Ponyboy yelled many things that shall not be repeated at this moment. He looked at his slightly bleeding hands and then 5 minutes later he realized the bowl of Fudge was not glued to his hands anymore.

"Thankyou Curly! Thank You! You'll never guess what just happened!" Ponyboy then began frantically explaining to Curly exactly what had just transpired. Curly stared at him for a moment, his right eye twitching with disbelief, and then he started howling with laughter. "Hey! It is not funny!" Ponyboy grumbled.

"Yes it is! Hey Pone, We need to play a prank on them to get payback." He suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Curls." Pony Disagreed.

"Do it or else!" Curly threatened dangerously.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll tell Tim that you made out with Angela..."

"But, I didn't!" He denied.

"That's not what her Diary said..." Smirked Curly. Pony's eyes widened in fear. There was nothing worse then a protective older brother. He gulped and accepted his fate.

"...Okay. I'll do whatever you want."

"Perfect." Purred Curly putting on a cheshire grin.

* * *

"Are you Sure this is a good idea?"

"You aren't chickening out on me are you Curtis?"

"...No"

The two boys were standing outside the Curtis family household watching the rest of the gang through the window.

"How good of an actor are you, Curtis?"

"Pretty good, why?"

Needless to say, He never expected the fist Curly Shepherd sent flying at him to hit. Predictably, Ponyboy Curtis had a black eye to go along with the fake blood covering him.

"Okay You pretend to be dying, and I'll throw the rock through the window. After that We'll knock them out one by one, and then I'll let you do the honors..." With this being said the two boys cackled evilly.

* * *

CRASH!

Ponyboy half-opened his eyes at the sound of the broken window. _'Phase 1: CHECK' _

"Pone is that you?" Two-Bit Screamed, which made the rest of the gang come running out the door.

"OH MY POTATOES! PONYBOY!" Wailed Sodapop.

"I'll just make some magic fish noises and this will all go away..." Muttered Steve to himself, and then he started blubbering like a fish.

"Who to pick? My kid brother? Or my Insanely hot Chocolate Pie Girlfriend? Choices..." Darry yelled before glancing at his chocolate pie, getting a nosebleed, and passing out.

He fell on top of Two-Bit, Who fell unconscious from having the weight of a boulder pinata octopus lady on top of his skinny frame. _'Two down. Two to go.'_

"Sooooda..." Ponyboy moaned in pain, "Help me. I'm dying." Curly was surprised at how believable he was. If he didn't know better he could swear Pony was really Dying. Soda, with Steve blubbering behind him, Picked him up and carried him inside onto the couch. "Can you please get me a glass of water, Soda?"

As Sodapop went into the kitchen to get pony a glass of water, Steve grew worried. His Best Friend had no idea about his insane fear of water. "Here's your water, pone." Soda called giving the glass to Ponyboy. One look at that monster in a cup, and Steve Peed his pants. He could feel it trickling down his legs so he did what any guy her who peed his pants would do.

"_I like to move it, move it._" He sung shredding off his pants as he danced, " _He likes to move it, move it. She likes to move it, move it. All the girls in the world like to move it, move it as they see me and my ultimate sexiness move it, move it with wet pants."_ _  
_

He looked up to see Soda staring at him in pure terror. His face turned beat red, so he hightailed it out of that house. Or at least he tried to. When he started running he tripped over the broom and hit his head on the floor, effectively passing out.

"Soda?" Pony called, "Will you make me some eggs?" Soda nodded his head and walked in the kitchen where he found _it__._

THE FRYING PAN.

Sodapop Curtis had a slight problem. Whenever he laid eyes on a frying pan, he had the sudden urge to beat himself in the head with it for not being able to fulfill his life's dream. Sodapop Patrick Curtis wanted to infact be a:

BARBIE GIRL!

"WHY CAN'T I BE A BARBIE GIRL? WHY?" He screamed while beating himself unconscious with the black pan of doom.

_'Phase 2: COMPLETE'_

"I believe it's time for revenge, my little muppets!" Ponyboy Shouted with absolute happiness. First, he went to Sodapop. _'I hope this works' _he thought as he put the make-up Curly gave him, on Soda's face. Next, was Steve. He ripped Steve's shirt off and filled the bathtub with water. He then through Steve in the Bathtub. Next was Darry,He ate his pie and then he wrote a letter pretending to be Darry's chocolate Pie girlfriend. In the letter, he explained to Darry that she no longer loved him, and that she had fallen in love with:

A Pizza Bagel!

Lastly was Two-Bit, Pony bleached Two-Bit's hair since he knew how much Two-Bit hated looking like a pansy.

_'And Lastly stage 3: COMPLETE'_

* * *

"I'M A HIDEOUS BARBIE GIRL!"

"WATER! OH THE HORRORS! Come on Stevie ol' boy just make your magic fish noises..."

"SHE LEFT ME FOR THE EVILNESS OF A PIZZA BAGEL! I KNEW PIZZA BAGELS WERE THE DARKNESS OF A RABBIT'S SOUL!"

"KATHY WILL NEVER LOVE ME! I LOOK LIKE A PANSY!"

* * *

"Ya' hear that, Curtis? That's the sweet sound of a revenge prank!" Curly proclaimed proudly.

"It was totally worth it!" Ponyboy agreed.

"Hey Curtis, What's this I hear about you kissin' Angel? You're dead meat when I get a hold of you!" Said a snarling Tim Shepherd out of nowhere.

"I hate you." Pony said dramatically, before skipping along to the end of a rainbow in the distance away from the rampaging Tim.

**So there you go! The promised One-shot!**


End file.
